Mauthausen
by HappyTomato
Summary: ¿Qué se siente al estar en un infierno en vida, cuando lo único que te queda es tu hermano gemelo y el recuerdo de la persona a quien amas? Inspirado en las víctimas de la invasión nazi de Francia. 2p!


Hey, chicos. :3 Vengo con un two-shot-parida que se me ocurrió después de leer el libro _Encerrados en la casa de atrás_. Se ambienta en el campo de concentración de Mauthausen, también llamado "campo de los españoles".

Perdonad todos los errores que pueda haber-que seguro serán **MUCHOS**-, intenté informarme…Pero igual no salió bien del todo.o3ó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Hidekaz Hiramuya-los oficiales-y de las gentes de Tumblr-en el caso de 2p!España-.~

Nombres humanos:

Alberto- 2p!España

Flavio- 2p!Italia Romano

Dedicado a mi Toño favorito. 3 ¡Te quiero un tomate, hermoza!

* * *

**P.O.V.: Alberto**

_-Wystawach!_

He aprendido que en alemán eso significa "arriba". Significa la orden gracias a la cual mis finos músculos se siguen levantando de este asqueroso camastro que comparto con mi hermano pequeño. Tiemblo solo con moverme, ya ignorando el dolor que siento por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué más da? Porque le haga caso no dejaré de sentirlo.

Jamás lo haré.

-Antonio-mascullo, con voz débil. Por un momento, como todas las mañanas, temo que haya muerto. Que Morfeo se lo haya llevado para siempre, a la única persona que me quedaba. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear que no se vaya. Que no me deje solo.

Y así es. Abre los ojos y sonríe levemente. Es el único que aún lo hace.

-Al-quiere decir algo más, pero el guardia de la entrada vuelve a gritar esa maldita palabra.

-_Wystawach_!

Nos levantamos, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no nos disparen, como hemos aprendido. Algunos no lo hacen, esos nunca volverán a levantarse. Antonio lo sabe tan bien como yo, y se pone serio.

Ojalá volviera a sonreír ampliamente, como solía hacer antes de entrar en este infierno.

Noto que el guardia parece nervioso. ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso se acerca alguno de los aliados? Por más que lo pienso, no lo anhelo, la esperanza no crece dentro de mí.

Otro sentimiento perdido, encerrado en una de las piedras que yerguen Mauthausen.

* * *

Cada una de mis articulaciones se queja al funcionar. Nos ponemos frente a un guardia, que nos ordena que nos coloquemos en filas para la Selección. Apenas puedo tenerme en pie, pero si quiero vivir, lo haré. Cualquiera que caiga es pisoteado o fusilado.

Aquí, básicamente, si caes al suelo, mueres.

Suspiraría, si tuviera más aire del que necesito para que el saco de huesos que soy ahora se mueva hasta las canteras, y comience a subir las escaleras de la muerte. Un solo tropiezo del que va enfrente, y moriremos aplastados todos los que estamos atrás. El símbolo cosido en mi pijama a rayas, un triángulo rosa, me hace uno de los presos favoritos para maltratar.

Los homosexuales no somos muy respetados por estos lares. Me gustaría reír, reírme de mi absurdo destino. Pero toda mi felicidad se fue cuando él se marchó a la Marcha de la Muerte.

Cuando puedo soñar, siempre sueño con él. Sus ojos azules aún se acuerdan de mí esté donde esté. Prefiero pensar que me mira desde el cielo, o desde un lugar donde no esté sufriendo. Ni siquiera tengo ya su nombre, todo menos su imagen al despedirse se fue en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Antonio sí recuerda el nombre de su pareja. Tiene suerte.

Sigo subiendo por las escaleras de la muerte.

Esperando el inocente tropiezo que me saque de aquí.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Antonio**

_Lovi. Lovi. Lovi._

Me repito su mote todos los días para no perderlo. Si lo olvidara, ya no habría nada por lo que luchar, excepto vivir convertido en uno de los muertos vivientes que me rodean. Los demás me miran con asco, igual que a mi hermano, por el símbolo que nos marca.

El triángulo rosa.

Alberto va a hacer su trabajo a las canteras, y desearía tener aquí mi amado crucifijo para rezar que vuelva otro día. Eso me daría fuerzas, pero no. No nos dejaron llevarnos nada.

Sigo mi camino hasta una especie de restaurante donde nuestros verdugos descansan. En otro tiempo habría pensado inocentemente que por qué ellos descansan, y nosotros no podemos sentarnos ni tumbarnos.

Eso hubiera sido antes, claro. Ahora no soy tan idiota.

Soy un privilegiado porque me hayan asignado aquí, soy plenamente consciente de ello. Llevo las bandejas con toda la firmeza que mi delgado cuerpo puede, y de vez en cuando consigo robar algún trozo de pan más o menos tierno para compartirlo con Al. Los nazis me miran con asco, y bajo la cabeza ante esas miradas. Quieren ver a un animal sumiso, no a un hombre valiente que aún recuerda quién es.

Los veo nerviosos, gritando en su áspera lengua germánica. Finjo que no escucho nada, pero aún así estoy alerta. Y después me retiro con el mismo silencio con el que he aparecido.

La sopa rancia de hoy sabe mejor con el pan robado. Alberto me lo agradece, pero me alerta con los ojos. No debería hacerlo. Si me pillan estaré muerto.

"¿Acaso no lo estamos ya?" quiere decirle una parte de mí, la que ya se ha rendido. Sí, todos los habitantes de Mauthausen piensan lo mismo. "Ya estamos muertos".

Con el paso de los días, no llega ni un convoy más con prisioneros, lo cual es extraño. Echamos de menos números altos-como se le llama a los nuevos-para ver inocencia en los ojos de alguien. ¿Por qué no traen a más gente?

…¿Acaso ya nos han capturado a todos?

Le pregunto a Alberto con voz queda, cuando nos apretujamos en nuestra litera. Él está de espaldas a mí, pero puedo sentir cómo abre los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta. No en vano somos gemelos.

-Eso es imposible-me responde, en un murmullo. Su temple de hermano mayor aún se mantiene, aún me tranquilizo cuando apretujo mi espalda contra la suya.

Ojalá Flavio también mantenga ese aura con Lovi, estén donde estén.

Cierro los ojos, rezando en silencio. Hoy quiero soñar con la liberación. Oigo a varios presos murmurar en sueños. Sueñan con el pasado, con lo que ya no volverá. También rezo por ellos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció, amores? :D ¿Merece review?~

Agh, me costará mucho escribir la segunda parte...Es TAN TRISTE, JOBAR. En fin, siempre nos quedarán los tomates... x'D

Chau chau! :3


End file.
